


Nightingale and General

by rumithe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, old time au, prince and general
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Born as the son of the mighty general of the Kingdom of Snow, Haldir's desire has always been heiring his father's position and name, while the first serious job he received was to be the bodyguard of Lindir, the younger prince.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir





	Nightingale and General

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier work (4 yrs ago)  
> A lot of flaws, but still love how sacred they were in my heart.

“你看那只鸟。”  
年轻的王子回头，他拥有深沉平静的眼眸，像是湖水下的深渊，白皙的皮肤随了他的母亲，乌黑的头发则是遗传他那严肃的父亲。  
白雪在他和他的护卫身边穿梭。  
王子指了指一片荒凉的天空，他的手指随着消逝的影子移动。  
“真可惜，不知道跑到哪去了。”  
他的脸颊上是少年健康的红晕。  
“我看见了。”  
“你又骗我，将军的儿子。”  
王子摇了摇头。  
“并非如此，我从不向您说谎。”  
“是吗？”  
“请相信我，殿下。”  
“我想你应该知晓北方的战争。”  
“没错。”  
“我们有一天也会去那里，为我的国家与子民。那时候你将是我兄长最信任的将领。”  
听到这话，金发男孩的脸闪过一丝隐匿的红。  
他终有一天会接手他父亲的位置，成为那个英勇的将军。  
他曾想过很久，像是他的梦沉睡十年，醒来他就会奔赴战场。  
为他的王，以生命为誓。  
“而我也会在那里。”年轻的王子又说道，将他唤回了这个冬日，“你会保护我吗？”  
听着这看似漫不经心的询问，未来的将军却凝重起来，他将手放在胸前以示自己的忠诚。  
“我会保护您，我的殿下。”  
“那你会保护我多久？”  
“直到我生命的终结。”  
“真的吗？”  
王子眼中的星辰闪烁起来，拂过他面容的雪花在炙热的温度下消融。  
生命之火。  
“是的，我的殿下，我此生会一直保护你。”  
“永远？”  
“永远。”

“借个火。”  
游侠转过身，遮面的兜帽下一双深邃的眼睛。  
眼前是一个举止粗糙的中年男人，他手上有简陋卷好的烟草，不知道是哪里来的，八成是从那些长官们抽完扔在地下的残余。  
不值得跟他说话，游侠的眼睛在阴影中转了转，映着远方的晚霞的光。  
战争就要来了。  
过不了多久，这个小城镇会被毁灭，或是被占领，它绝对不可能在战火下安然无恙，敌国的怒号已经在酝酿，在下一个冬日来临之前，他们会吹起号角，想要逃生必须现在就起身离开，去往远方和平的地方。  
但这也是枉然，他们的时间不够用了，战火会席卷而来，而这里就像是一棵草，能在瞬间化为灰烬。  
冬城的军队愈发萎靡，他们的大将军在上一次征战时胸口中了毒箭，甚至还没来得及返回自己的国都，在离冬城二十里的地方，他白得几乎发紫的手停止了颤抖。  
那时是冬城第一百三十一个长冬的最后一天，雪花飘落在他坚毅的脸上不再融化。  
小队中的士兵们带着他们死去的长官走过了那剩下的路，他们从未像那般渴望过寒冬的持续，这样至少，他们中最英勇的人回到自己的国家后还能保持着尊严的姿态。  
国王看到将军的死，据传几乎一下子跌到自己的王座上，没有人看过他那样害怕的神色，王的威严削弱，士兵之首已然不再，他们的战争却要继续。  
五年间小战争不断，冬城的将军换了两位，一个后来跌下了悬崖，他的血一直留在下流的岩石上不曾褪去，据说居住在那里的妇女去河流边收水却发现一阵鲜红的波涌，而他的尸首不知道最终被冲到何处；另一个被山林中的野兽扑倒，士兵们竭力抢救，可他的身体最终被撕成了碎片难以辨认。  
现在冬城没有将军，那是一个被诅咒的位置。  
这诅咒从多年前就已开始。  
冬城已经开始衰落，即使它现在看起来仍然是众国中的王者，可它最终会死在它命中最后一个冬日——它屹立的最后一天，鲜血会溅上王的宝座，人们会流离失所，城镇会毁于烈火。  
想到这里，游侠不免产生了同情，他看了看眼神憔悴的男人，觉得他甚是可怜，便上前帮他上了火，那股幽烟在火红的天下像是黑色的死魂。  
“谢了。”男人说道，“天色不早了，可问您还要继续赶路？”  
游侠没有露出自己的面容，便只简单地回答：“我还有很长的路要走。”  
男人笑了，脸上的皱纹在昏暗的光下模糊：“怕是您不了解情况，您若继续向北走，从这儿没有大路，您得穿过森林，而我们这里的人都知道，最好不要在晚上进林子，那儿——”  
他停顿了一下，像是提醒对方这话的重要：“那儿什么飞鸟走兽都有，而且在夜晚就会更猖狂。”  
“我明白，”游侠说，“我也知道它们并不会比杀了那位可怜的将军的生物要安全。”  
“天亮再走吧，时间还很多。”男人的烟很快就抽完了，他粗俗地骂了一句，似乎是诅咒那些士兵，哪个国家的都骂，“让您见笑了，在现在这个时候，想当个文明人也难。这镇子遭罪。”  
游侠看了看周遭灯火阑珊，还未完全入夜，人们已经收拾好关上了自己的家门。  
“或许留下来是明智的选择。”他看向男人，“这里是否有可借住的地方？”  
“如果您不介意，可以来我的寒舍住上一晚，我妻子或许还留了些食物。”

“站起来！”  
刺耳的命令声唤醒了少年疼痛欲裂的身体，他的脸贴在冰冷的地面上，宫中的灯火并不能阻挡外面风雪骇人的凉意。  
战斗。胜利。  
站起来！  
少年咬了咬牙，拿起被打在一旁的木剑重新站了起来，对面高大的男人则是赤手空拳。他想要进行再一次的攻击，对方却示意他停下。  
“要做什么，父亲？”男孩的声音颤抖。  
“今天的训练到此结束了，哈尔。”男人走过来抽走他手中的剑，“你能够站起来，这就是最好的。有许多年轻的士兵都会选择屈服于自己的懦弱和懒惰。”  
哈尔迪尔是冬城大将军哈尔米尔唯一的儿子，他也是所有男孩中最勇猛的那一个，他将来会和他的父亲一样变成勇敢威严的将军，如果他足够努力的话。  
“那么你到底训练过多少个士兵呢？”哈尔迪尔问道，努力保持着自己疼痛的身体的平衡，“你一直不肯告诉我。”  
“没有几个，”哈尔米尔从不扶他或是帮助他，“我训练那些我认为会成为勇士的人。”  
“哦，那我就是其中之一了。”少年眼中有着骄傲，不过他心里清楚自己不该得意过头，“还有哪些人？”  
“还有国王的孩子。”哈尔米尔回答，“加里安王子现在已经是十分优秀的战士，不过他会担起更大的责任，不仅仅是为了在战场上为国家战斗，他多年后会成为这个国家的主，像他的父亲那样。”  
哈尔迪尔听到这里不免有点灰心，他曾和加里安在格斗场上比试过。他被王子用一根木棍打得根本没法再站起来，不过那些疼痛对于现在的哈尔迪尔来说估计算不上什么。  
“我从未见过林迪尔来这里。”  
他想起那另一个王子。  
加里安在第一百二十八个炎夏的第五年出生，和他父亲一样，两个人都有烈日的影子，是天生的王者。而在长冬中诞生的人便生来就带着孤独的忧伤，他们在这漫长的冬日中郁郁过日，除非他们在风雪下抵抗，最终也像那些在夏日中来到世间的人一样渴望生命。  
哈尔迪尔便是冬日的孩子，而他的生命旺盛如夏天的树。  
而那个叫做林迪尔的孩子，和他的母亲相似。  
他出生在一个冰冷的冬天，他有着乌黑柔顺的头发，白皙的皮肤，眼睛和他的母亲一样是悲伤的灰色，而非兄长那充满生命力的深绿。他的存在总预示着脆弱，所以国王虽然也疼爱他，却不能给予他等同于加里安王子的关爱照顾。相反，他的母亲极为喜爱他，他喜欢歌唱，在他人生中的第二个长冬，他就像是寒冬下的百灵鸟，少年的歌喉动听，树林间也不再死寂，人们的生活不再被沉默与恐惧充斥。  
他也是这国家的生命。  
哈尔迪尔喜欢他好看的样子，他第一次看见林迪尔的时候，以为他是一位从他国来的公主，却一直疑惑为何寻不到二王子的身影。  
“他不喜欢战争。”父亲拍了拍他的肩，“他也不喜欢打架。”  
“那真是可惜，我一直觉得男孩生来就要作战士。”  
“其实我们都更希望你们永远都不会上战场。”  
“保卫国家，这不是很好吗？”  
哈尔米尔叹了口气，离开了训练场，哈尔迪尔知道，他是去见国王，而他现在要给自己去擦拭伤口，不然在冬天，一切都会变得难以忍受。  
将军的儿子十四岁，他的第二个长冬才刚刚开始。

游侠进了屋，屋中很拥挤，但是有家的温馨。  
这让他开始想念以前的生活，和家人在一起。  
中年男人有两个儿子和一个女儿，最大的有十三岁左右，最小的刚刚三岁被劳累的母亲抱在怀里。  
女人见到有陌生人来，疑惑地望向自己的丈夫。  
“夫人，”游侠说道，“我今晚可能不得不借住在您家中，我明天一早就会走。”  
中年男人又为自己的家人简单解释了一下，女人似乎是要去厨房准备些什么，游侠连忙止住她告诉她自己不需要再吃东西。  
排老二的的男孩仰头望着这高大的人，他也许八岁了，有些目瞪口呆，不知道要说些什么，游侠只好摸了摸他的头。  
“你为什么不摘掉帽子呢？”他说，“我看得见你的眼睛，像是灰色的，不过我看不清你的脸。”  
“你不必看清我的脸，”游侠摇摇头，“我明早就会离开，你不会记得我。”  
“那你为什么戴着帽子？”  
“这样，我能更好地行走。”  
“行走？”  
“我没有固定的居所。”  
“那你真可怜，你的家呢？”  
孩子的话天真又残忍。  
“在北方。”  
“你住在城里吗？”  
“曾经住在那里。”  
最大的孩子扭捏地插进来一句话：  
“那你是要回家吗？”  
游侠听了这话有点恍惚。  
“大概是吧，我很久没有回去了。”  
“你为什么要离开家？”  
游侠透着半开的窗户看见了男人家屋后的一匹瘦马，它正不愉快地为今日食物的不足而发出叫声，半卧在角落，干草已经不能够维持它的温暖。  
男孩的眼睛闪着疑惑又期待的光。  
“你想要成为一位勇士吗？”游侠问道。  
“当士兵？”孩子匪夷所思地眨了眨眼。  
“不，不只是士兵，一位勇士肩负着责任，他为他的国家作战。”  
“嘿嘿，”那狡猾的笑声听起来真好听，游侠的思绪被勾去那残破的回忆，他童年中拥有的那些欢声笑语，不也是如此吗——“士兵也不是为了国家打仗吗？”  
“一位勇士永远都不会背叛他的国家，而有些士兵却无法做到。”  
“那么你就是一位勇士？”  
游侠笑了笑，那虚幻的表情在阴影下变得柔和，像是他回忆起了什么，能够化解他面目上的冷酷。  
“我曾认识一位勇士。”  
“那你们一定是非常好的朋友。”  
“是啊，当然是。”游侠自己的怀中摸出一颗青苹果，那是他清晨在上一个村落买到的，那有个好心的妇人，寒冬之神似乎也眷顾了她的果树，在夏日的尾声还能结出美好的果实。  
男孩看着那好看的食物，似乎是没有怎么见过这样的东西。  
游侠把苹果放进男孩的手中。  
“这是一个礼物。”

尚未长大的王子顺从了自己的心，他与自己心爱的男孩躺在那片冰天雪地，不发一语。  
风雪隐没了两人的身影，王子侧过身，纤细的手指抚摸过男孩的面容，迎上对方不知所措的笑。  
“这是一个礼物。”他轻轻说道，握住了另一人炽热的手，他们为彼此沸腾。  
他低下头亲吻了自己的心上人，在对方的皮肤上留下轻柔的吻。  
即使这一切对于他们任何一个来说都是罪恶。  
可是在这一片茫然的白色中，他们拥有彼此。

哈尔迪尔被父亲命令去陪林迪尔外出的时候，自然是没想到。  
他只是觉得自己是一个战士，而不应该陪在王子身边当他的护卫。父亲应该让他继续在宫殿的那个小训练场里练习剑术，最近加里安王子也来过，他想过再和他比试一次。  
那时候王子已经十四岁了，和哈尔迪尔第一次向父亲提起他的名字时的年龄一样，而未来的将军刚刚成年，这样他才有了单独保护王子的资格。  
他是一个好战士，除了加里安王子，或许没有人能再打败他。  
而他保护的人却像是一只刚出窝的小鸟，第一次学习射箭的时候甚至拉不开弓，不过他的每个动作都十分轻柔优雅，如果他努力练习，或许也会是一个好的弓箭手。  
哈尔迪尔在一旁看着他认真的模样觉得很好笑却又不敢放肆地笑出来，王子和他的母亲一样留着很长的头发，侍女为他梳起了好看的辫子，银质的额冠显得他的额头苍白，可是他和他的母亲一样美丽。  
“你不能来帮帮我吗？”王子说出这话的时候，只是紧张地瞥了他一眼。  
他学习射箭的时候，他的父亲可从来没帮过他。  
哈尔迪尔无奈地走过去，在王子的身后纠正他那不正确的姿势，少年的手比他想象的要冰凉一些，黑色的头发蹭着他的下巴，王子在颤抖。  
“您在害怕吗？”他尊敬地问。  
“不，没有。”王子的回答有点强词夺理，他的手比之前抖得还要厉害。  
“那就好。”哈尔迪尔咕哝了一句，把他的手抬到适合的位置，远处的树干在他眼里是个再简单不过的目标，而在王子的眼里却是艰巨的挑战，“您知道我们的目标是那棵树对吧？”  
“我当然知道。”  
王子在风下红了脸，将军的儿子却看不见。  
“累吗？”他又问，被拥着的男孩让他心里发慌，真像一只恐惧的小动物，“保持着这样？”  
王子终于诚实地点了点头。  
“您为什么要来学习射箭？是国王要求您的吗？”  
“不，我自己跟父亲说的。”语调有点倔强，“我到十四岁连棍子都没怎么碰过，而我兄长那时候已经用剑用得很好了。”  
哦，这我知道。哈尔迪尔默念道。  
他没想过自己会真的走神，等到他的手突然松开的时候，箭就立马飞了出去戳在雪地里，把王子吓了一跳。  
“原谅我的——”  
“不不，没关系。”王子打断道，弓也被他扔在了雪中。  
“请原谅我的过失，”哈尔迪尔心想自己真的不是一个好老师，何况这位学生还是国王的孩子，“不会再有下次了。”  
“这是个不好的开始。”  
哈尔迪尔抬起眼看着林迪尔，觉得王子似乎要生气了。  
也许他会被父亲狠狠批评一顿。  
“你也是在冬天出生的。”王子突然笑了，让哈尔迪尔摸不着头脑，“加里安告诉我的。”  
“那我想那您的兄长或许讲过五年前格斗场上的那场比赛。”  
“不过我想你一定还是很勇敢，没有人会想要挑战我的兄长。”  
王子的头发有些散了，不过那股温暖的笑意和柔和的嗓音可以融化整个寒冬。  
他真像一只夜莺，像所有人说的那样，他若是说话没了那些惶恐纠缠，所有言语都像是歌曲，他的声音也温柔动听，在这灰暗得失去了光芒的天下，他是一直吟唱的歌者。  
“你的声音真好听。”他忘记了对方的尊贵。  
“我母亲喜欢听我唱歌。”林迪尔回答，脸上的微红被将军的儿子看得一清二楚。  
“我听过您唱歌，殿下。”哈尔迪尔很快意识到自己的冒失，即使对方并没有太在意，“不过是在很远的地方，所以很模糊。”  
“我听过你父亲吹起的号角声，也是在很远的地方。我希望战争停止。”  
如果没有战争，那么士兵的意义何在？  
哈尔迪尔渴望和平的年代，不过他也希望自己能够上战场，像他的父亲一样。  
王子似乎能看出他的所思所想，于是又开口问道：“你喜欢战争？”  
“我不喜欢，殿下。”  
“可我觉得你很喜欢与人打架。”  
“为什么您会这样认为？”  
“在格斗场的时候你总是不给其他男孩手下留情，即使他们已经没办法反抗了，你还是不把他们都打倒在地上不会停手。”  
他只是害怕那人会站起来把他的胜利夺走。  
“那是比赛，我必须保证打败我的对手，我的殿下。”  
“可比赛之后，他们的伤不会那么快得好起来。作为战士，你们做的难道不应该是保护好自己的国家吗？至少在我母亲口中，话即如此。你们争斗，和战争相同，军队可以占领一个国家，但没必要为了显示自己的胜利就把整座城烧了。”  
“可那样比赛就不会有结果。”  
“或许你下一次可以尝试不要下手那么重。”  
哈尔迪尔看着王子的眼睛，对方与生俱来的悲伤又一次显现。  
他忧伤的眼睛中有闪烁的星辰。  
“如果您想要这样的话，我会改正的。”  
他能看见王子的笑容。  
仿佛这世间其他的美好都黯然失色。

游侠躺在客室的角落，干草铺成他的床，妻子显得有些不好意思，但是他回答这没关系。  
他也睡过这样的地方，甚至是更差的，比如长冬侵袭时的山洞，冷风曾让他的骨骼从内到外地阵痛，皮肤上的伤口逐渐麻木却在半梦半醒之间开始对痛苦的呼唤。  
而这里，他还享有温暖。  
他冲着月光照进来的地方，抱着双臂，阴霾在他的脸上更为浓重。  
他在思念某个人。  
但他从不流泪。  
他从怀中掏出一把匕首，上面有冬城王室的象征，由国内最好的工匠打造。  
这不该再属于他了。  
他现在该睡觉，他明天还要赶路。  
可他的梦里都是他想的那个人，那个人和他的勇士，他们应该永远待在一起。  
那位勇士有金色的头发，眼中有他们渴望的大海的色彩，他曾经是这个国家最英勇的将领，继承了他父亲的一切，甚至是荣誉与尊敬。  
“林。”不知是谁的声音在他的梦中响起。

林迪尔学得很快，这大概因为他到底是国王的儿子，即使不像烈阳那样热情与勇敢，他仍旧是优秀的王室后代。  
哈尔迪尔跟着他一起外出打猎，一次年轻的王子射中了一只鹿，在一个猎人眼中这是值得庆祝的事，可他却失意地查看那动物的伤口，苍白颤抖的手不敢去触碰那流出来的血。  
“您为什么不高兴？”  
“我本来不想这样。”  
“这没什么可悲伤的。”  
“你知道，冬天是很可怕的。”  
“我知道，殿下。”  
“我们没办法救它了对吗？”  
“我恐怕是的。”  
林迪尔没有拔出插进动物腹部的箭，他知道那样会给它更多的疼痛。  
哈尔迪尔什么都没反应过来，王子就上前抱住了他，身体温热。  
“你太善良了。”他也抱了抱王子，不敢多做其他的举动。  
“善良是没办法维持一个国家的，不是吗？”王子在他的护卫耳边说道，“我希望每年不会有那么多人因为寒冷郁郁而终，可是我却不能给他们食物或是温暖，而漫长的冬天注定在我的家园轮回。”  
不，你已经做到了。你在保护这个国家，你是他们所有人的恩惠。  
哈尔迪尔闭上眼把他抱得更紧。他觉得自己得到了殊荣，从他陪伴起林迪尔，他会聆听王子的歌声，在他们在雪地里漫游的时候，他的声音像是精灵，他在哪里都能找到他，而又因此他便找不到他。他是美好，是这个寒冬的太阳，是冰冷中的温暖，是绝望中的希望。  
他的歌声里有从未到达冬城的春天。  
“我也想帮助他们。”林迪尔似乎喜欢这个拥抱，“帮助加里安和父亲。”  
“你做得很好了。”将军的儿子忍不住亲吻了他的头发，“你融化了他们心中的冰雪。”  
“你会保护我吗？”年轻的王子的声音有些颤抖，“等我十六岁生日那天，你我或许就不会这么久地陪伴彼此。”  
“我会保护你的，殿下。”  
哈尔迪尔不知道为什么，他心里想着想去看看林迪尔的脸，可是王子好像流泪了，所以他不忍心去看，他害怕看到他伤心自己却不知道为什么，或是他明白他伤心是为了他。  
“那你会保护我多久？我不希望你成为将军，可是我知道你心里渴望成为你的父亲那样，所以我又希望你成为你梦想的样子。”  
“那对这一切不会有影响。我会一直保护你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我此生都会保护你，直到我生命的终结。”  
王子渐渐挣脱开了他的拥抱，他发红的双眼看着未来的将军，冬日的风几乎可以将他的心吹碎。他是王室的子孙，他有自己的骄傲，他也有自己的脆弱。  
哈尔迪尔觉得这真的像他记忆里那个认错的公主，想要抬起手去抹去那要流下来的泪水，王子却上前抚着他冻得通红的脸在那唇上留下一个亲吻。  
“我爱你。”他说，“别告诉我父亲。”

清晨的时候游侠醒来了，他听见那还在襁褓中的女童的哭声。  
他从干草上坐起来，发现八岁的小男孩站在他身边，那双纯真的眼睛看着他。  
“你每天都要这么早起来吗？”他问。  
小男孩点点头。  
“帮我妈妈做事，有时候去喂马，有时候我去送东西。”  
“你是一个好孩子。”  
“你觉得所有男孩都想当士兵吗？”  
游侠觉得这个问题多少有点奇怪。  
“我不该跟你说太多。”  
“你一定是个好人。”  
游侠露出了笑容，却不知到底是什么样的感情，带着嘲讽与欣慰。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“不知道，你像个好人，即使我看不清你的脸。”  
“那么你想当士兵吗？”  
“当士兵我就要离开这里，对吗？”  
“没错。”  
“那我不想。”  
“为什么？你也许会是一名勇者。”  
“我想留在这里保护我的家人，如果我能成为一个士兵。一个国家太大了，我想我只能保护他们。”  
“还会有很多士兵会和你在一起的，这样你们能够保护国家。”  
“可每个士兵不都是有自己的家吗？他们肯定也有想保护的人，他们成为士兵就是为了爱，对吗？”  
游侠沉默了。  
“我也不知道。”男孩觉得自己可能说错了话，“可是我觉得，如果要我选择保护国家和保护家人，我还是想保护我的家人，你知道的，爸爸妈妈，哥哥还有妹妹……”  
“为什么不去保护国家？”  
“我想我没有长大吧，哥哥总是这样说我。我还很自私，不希望保护那些没有爱过我的人。”  
“你为什么这么确定只有他们爱你？”  
“这很简单。他们一直没有离开我。”

夜莺和将军的儿子外出时走得越来越远，他们跨越过了那规定的森林，因为哈尔迪尔说起林外的美丽雪地，让一直待在城内的王子着了迷，冬雪是可怕的，可他从不恐惧，就算是笼中安逸的鸟，也终有一日会渴望更大的天地。  
他们在白雪中的一处高低坐下，哈尔迪尔说那里可以看见远处的山，孤独地屹立却又不失威严。  
和他们的冬城一样。  
王子不自觉地哼起了调子，这样一来，那些雪花似乎都变为了调皮的雪精灵，风也不再寒冷，而将军的儿子则是严肃地陪在他身边，每当他的表情凝固，王子就会开始和他说话。  
“你似乎不喜欢笑。”  
王子的话中有些调侃，但没有恶意。  
“不是，只是现在没有那么多让我快乐的事，殿下。”  
“为什么？”林迪尔的声音像是躲藏的鸟儿，“现在战事不紧，虽然距离下一个炎夏还需多年，但是寒冷并没有夺走人们的幸福。”  
幸福——  
哈尔迪尔想起了那个吻，那个青涩又无知的亲吻，他怎么能搞明白王子给予他的爱恋是为了什么？即使这爱是真的，他也不知该作何评判或是行动，这太矛盾了。他知道王子有美好的容貌与性格，可他终究是一位王子，将来不会和将军的儿子有些什么真的联结，顶多是林迪尔的兄长加里安。等到他继承将军后，战争就会属于他们两个。而年轻的人也十分清楚，冬城的夜莺王子从不喜爱战争，他们到现在没有激烈的争吵已经是一个小奇迹。随即一个疑惑又闯入他的脑中，他们应该早吵架了，而且王子的练习虽然良好但有时的差错也让一个从小接受战士训练的人没法忍受，可他看着他，就觉得他不应该受到惩罚，而这不是因为他是王子，是源自哈尔迪尔本身。他的耳朵因为这任务享了福，以前听得朦胧的歌声现在就在他身边吟唱，他如果想要，甚至可以接受那王子只给他的诗歌，他这时候有冲动要吻他，像那日一样，可理智又把他牢牢困在原地。  
“你知道山的那边到底是什么样的吗？”林迪尔抬起自己的腿悬空，这让王子的心有点恐慌，不过这难得的刺激感也让他满足。  
他从来没这样过，当他想要爬到自己的窗户上感受一下冬日在高处微冷的风时，侍女总是叫他快下来，看着她苍白哭泣的面容，他出于自己的善心也只好放弃了自己的尝试。现在将军的儿子可不会哭着求他退回原来的位置。  
“是战场。”  
“我不信。”  
“有一天它会变成战场，或许它曾经是战场，但其他时候它都是普通的地方，也有其他的王国和村落。”  
“那你为什么说是战场？”  
“对于我来说，我去那里只能是为此，殿下。”  
“也许我们什么时候可以一起出去看看。”王子的手指搭在他冰冷的手背上，知道对方想要亲昵，不敢违背又不敢接受，哈尔迪尔便努力抓着雪不做任何动作，“我想去一个有春天的地方，没有强烈的阳光也没有暴风雪。”  
“我也想过。”  
“除了当一个战士，你还有过其他的想法吗？”  
“没有。”哈尔迪尔简短地回答，“我希望我能成为我父亲那样的人。”  
“他是一位勇者。”  
“是的。”  
这是他从出生以来就有的骄傲。  
“你爱我吗？”  
刚从偷摸的喜悦中缓过神，哈尔迪尔听到了这突然的问句吓了一跳。  
“什么，我的殿下？”  
“你爱我吗？”王子不忌讳再问一遍自己的问题。  
“冬城所有的人都爱您，包括我。”  
“我希望知道你怎么看待我。”  
“您很好，”哈尔迪尔一时语塞，“就是——很好。”  
王子还是那样笑，只是这次他没有吻他。  
“等到炎夏来临时，我就去出城去我想去的地方。”

游侠不知自己该怎么回应这男孩，正是这时那位借火的中间男人走了进来，他似乎是用当地的方言叫自己的儿子离开，他的脸色比昨天看起来更差，一夜之间又长出了许多胡子，尖部透着他头发的颜色。  
“日安，先生，”他说道，“很抱歉我的儿子打扰您休息。”  
“没有，他很安静，我醒来时看到他。”游侠摇了摇头，站起来抖落了身上沾上的草，他仍然不愿摘下自己的兜帽。  
“您是个神秘人。”中年男人直言而入，“不过看起来却没那样危险。”  
“我感激您的信任。”  
“您的路向北方，我敢于猜测，但这并不是因为您昨日没有否定我的说法。”  
“没错，但更多的便只在于我个人。我希望在这里热闹起来前离开。”  
“我会带您走更快捷的道路。”男人转过身进了客室，游侠跟上去，“不过您需要有东西护卫自己，我想您已经有了。”  
游侠眉头一紧。  
“不不，别担心，我没有偷看过您的东西。”男人背对着他，似乎感觉到他又警觉起来，“您像一位战士，这让我回忆起我的少时，冬日之城有一位将军，他曾是我敬仰的英雄，那时我也才十岁左右，不比我的长子更大。”  
“只可惜冬城的威风已不如当年，这些都是过去的日子，彼时的将军也没有第二人能够代替。”  
“我能从您的口音中听出来，您是属于那里的人。”  
游侠露出自己的笑容，可没有人知道他心里的哀伤。  
“总会有人想逃走的，那里的冬天太让人绝望，夏日的慰藉也不会让人快乐起来。”  
“那曾经让人很向往。我与我妻子相识的那日，正好赶上冬日之城的第二位王子出生，我一直把这看做一个好兆头，所以后来我们结了婚。有很多人说王子有天籁之声，可我们这里的人从未听到，是太过遥远。”  
“他是冬城的夜莺。”游侠说道，“那是冬日里人们的希望。”

冬城的夜莺王子十七岁生日那天，没有庆祝的宴会，整个城安静下来，像是人们的灵魂都被抽走。  
唯独那一只夜莺还在歌唱，乐音被泪水浸染。  
那一天冬城的大将军战死，残破的尸体被送回了这默哀的国都。  
而没有人会比他的儿子更加悲痛。  
他曾经跟着父亲上过战场，但他为了履行同王子的誓言，以及那难忘的轻吻，他每次都坚念着活着回到自己的城，因为他会保护他，永远，直到他死去那一天。而那一天，不是他该独自躺在冰冷的战场上被人带走或是抛弃，他会在他身边，倒在他身边，生命中的最后一秒是为了保护他自己的王。  
为了陪伴林迪尔，哈尔迪尔选择放弃了这次征战。  
而他的父亲这次没有活着回来。  
夜莺王子站在很远的地方，将军的儿子呆滞地望着父亲的躯体，金色的发丝显得枯竭，他的手抚摸上那僵硬的皮肤，干涸的血迹与泥土混在一起。年轻的战士流下眼泪，但他只流下了那一滴眼泪，肉体上的疼痛曾让他痛哭不止，可现在，他心里清楚父亲不希望他在他已经遗弃的身体前哭泣，他是个战士。  
少年间的争吵也来得异常突然，将军的儿子陪同他的王子静坐在飘雪的天地之间，他抬起头望向远方，那是他父亲出征时的方向，那里白茫一片，他的视线无法越过山脉，停留在无尽的冰冷。  
“我真的很抱歉。”林迪尔轻轻说道，他抚摸他拿着弓箭的那只手，“对你的父亲。这世上不应该有战争。”  
不应该有战争。  
那他们存在的意义呢？  
保护这个国家。  
必须要扩大这领土吗？  
不必。  
我们只需要保护这个国家。  
为什么我们训练战士？  
因为我们害怕战争会来临。  
如果人人都惧怕战争的到来，为什么还会有战争？  
因为人们的欲望能吞噬一切。  
战争能解决一切。  
“我为什么存在？”哈尔迪尔转头问他的王子，“我存在，我是一个士兵，我父亲是将军，他带领着千万个像我这样的士兵去上战场，可这没有意义。”  
“不，这有意义。”林迪尔感觉到他的手抓得更紧了，“你们在保护这个国家。”  
“你不是厌恶战争吗？你所说的意义又是什么？”哈尔迪尔的悲痛涌出心口，在眼前的人也不再那么高贵，现在他们是同一种人了，他们都是渺小可悲的人类，无谓身份权贵，在这国家的争夺间，只是区区一棵草，他们做不出什么改变，即使是王子。  
“战争不可避免，可我不希望战争存在。”  
“这不可能。”  
“这的确不可能。”  
“你是一个孩子。”  
“为什么？”  
“你渴望不会发生的事。”  
“为什么我不能怀有希望？”  
“你对一件事怀有相同的失望与希望，这是没有意义的。”  
“这有意义。”  
“不，没有意义。”哈尔迪尔看着错愕的王子说道，“你就是一个不接受现实的人，所以你多半只是一个孩子，你在王后的关爱下活得那么快乐自在，你是我们眼中的那位夜莺王子，永远唱着快乐的歌，没错，你的歌声是我们的希望，可万一这是虚假的呢？战争永远不可能停止，只要人们的欲望还在，战争就是我们人生的常客。你到底为了什么唱歌？哦，我知道，你是因为自己开心幸福——”  
“哈尔……”  
将军的儿子已经失去了理智，他打断了王子的话，这是他以前从来都不敢做的：“你从未接触战争，所以你觉得我们总是有希望的，对于那和平，可是长久以来的概念又告诉你，这不会停止，你也相信了。但后者事实上和你一点关系都没有，你只要待在你的国家，心情好了唱一首你喜欢的歌，歌颂勇者哀悼死者，人民都会爱戴你尊敬你，即使你没有真的在那里——因为你是个胆小鬼，你自私又恐惧。而我从小就要清楚地认识到，我要上战场，我不能倒下，我倒下了就会有多几个敌人活着，我活着为了让你能够受人爱戴，你活在你那个美好的没有战事的人间天堂里，而我的父亲死去，你为他唱歌我都觉得你在侮辱他——”  
哈尔迪尔说得满眼通红，而吓得呆掉的王子终于缓过神来，狠狠得往他脸上来了一记耳光，这似乎是他（林）十七年以来最用力的一次。  
但王子很快就后悔了，他想要道歉，因为他始终爱将军的儿子，可是对方却已经收敛起自己的情感，身体里充满了愤怒与悲痛，他不需要爱。  
“不，我……”  
将军的儿子从雪地上爬起来，脸上的红肿已经显露出来，他甩开王子想要抓住他的手，往高地的边缘走去，他和父亲曾经在这里散步，那是很久以前的事，他们总是这样谈心，然后他们能对彼此坦诚并且平静下来，可现在他走上那条路，只觉得更加悲愤。  
当王子想要靠近的时候，他立刻张开弓对准他，吓坏了不知所措的男孩。  
“别走过来。”他警告道，“你让我每一秒都煎熬，你的爱让我觉得畏惧。”  
他本想用“恶心”来描述，可他最后还是心软了，他这么说太过伤人。  
可他自己想，无论面前的人是不是林迪尔，他也不会说出来，他这么做不是因为他是那位夜莺就有所改变。  
他还爱他吗？  
他本来就不应该爱他。  
哈尔迪尔放下弓的时候分了神，雪在冰冷与踩踏下化作了平滑的冰面，他没有站稳，也根本来不及去平衡，便歪身从高地上跌落下去。他甚至都没有想过要叫喊求救，有一刻他就觉得自己真应该立刻死去，没人能够再阻止他恨这该死的世界。  
而夜莺王子惊恐地上前，他深爱的人从他的面前溜走了，可他心想也许有那么一点几率他会拉住他的手，并想办法让他们言归于好；可是太晚了，将军的儿子已经落了下去，他的身体撞在被白雪包裹的岩石上，王子甚至能看清他痛苦万分的面孔，他流血了。  
那些血从男人的额头上流下来，他的手臂扭曲得不再是常态，他的弓折断，背上的箭筒中的箭撒落出来，他俯身趴在雪地里，深蓝色的眼睛透出死亡的迹象，他的眼睛红得像是发疯的野兽，他心中的怒火开始燃烧，几乎要毁灭了这脆弱的肉体。  
他觉得自己仍然有意识，也断定自己不会这么死去，除非王子不会叫别人来救他。  
脸上的疼痛渐渐被一种巨大的压迫感取代，他感觉自己散架了，想动一动右手却完全没有感觉，已经决然的他又被恐惧侵占，如果他没有失去生命，他也不能失去一丝一毫的力量，这是他父亲给他的，一次又一次的训练他得来的，父亲对他的期望与爱他只能用继承将军的职位来回报，并且保护好他的国家。可他竟然已经无法感觉到自己的右手，甚至是整个左臂。他喘了一口气，额头上的磕伤模糊了他的念想，眼前清晰的事物最后都归于一片纯白，可他却只感觉到黑暗在向他迫近。  
若你想要救我，他晕厥前咕哝道，不过只有他自己听得到，就让我留在这里，不要再找任何人了。他动了动左手的手指，还在痛。  
王子没想过自己会看到这番景象，当看到将军的儿子一动不动地在雪地中仿佛死尸，他要找人来救他。于是他转头往自己的家跑，用他最快的速度，风雪对于他就像是无情的箭，他在被这寒冬捕猎。他几次都停下来，有时候因为他跑不动了，有时候是他心痛得太厉害，但当悲伤浮上心头，他总是立刻又迈开了脚步，如果此时他为这些而伤怀，那么哈尔迪尔的死亡就会是他永远的愧疚与伤痕。他们平时总是很悠闲地穿过森林，他们什么都谈，所以走过林地也觉得十分短暂，现在林迪尔只是希望它能小一些，却不料它变得更加偌大和迷惑。当他冲到城门前，他摔倒了，然后他又马上爬起来，气喘吁吁地让门前的护卫找加里安救他失足的朋友，他害怕极了。  
加里安远在宫殿内就听见了弟弟的呼喊，如果冬城的夜莺悲伤，那灰色的阴影会覆盖整座城池。他跑向城门的时候与前来通知的护卫相撞，知道了哈尔迪尔的意外后他也震惊得不行，甚至在他带着自己最信任的几个侍卫骑马去森林外的雪地看见哈尔迪尔残破的身体前都没有相信。  
王后想要夜莺王子留在城中，可十七岁的男孩已经不再只是柔弱的鸟儿，他骑上一匹白马跟上兄长的小队，所有看到的人都说，那大概是一个白色的影子。  
那天夜晚，他们的夜莺没有像以前为城中的孩子们唱出柔美的歌，也没有祝福他父王的子民，他们知道已故将军的儿子跌下高地摔断了他的左臂，却不知道王子停止歌唱的原因便是为那可怜的年轻人。

游侠和男人又零零碎碎地谈了十几分钟，灰暗的天也染上了光。他该走了。  
“那您是要回到冬日之城？”  
“我要去履行一个诺言。”  
游侠摘下自己的帽子，他和这家的主人年龄相仿，不过他看起来比实际上更加年轻，深色的头发也没有那些浪人凌乱，他的面孔有王者的坚毅，全身上下都保有着从前高贵的气质。  
他向男人做了属于冬城王室的告别手势，露出他的面目只是为了表达他对面前人的尊重。  
“战争即将来临。”他说道，声音不再被那阴影吞没，“即使我不能保证，但我希望您与您的家人能够平安度过这将要到来的灾难，夜莺的歌声会赐福于此。”

哈尔迪尔的右手完全废了，他花了几个月康复。  
他想要像从前那样举起剑，那是死去的父亲遗留下来给他的，可他却没法承受住那武器的沉重。  
受伤以后他就变得暴躁又萎靡，不过他仍然有战士的那份热情，然后这热情渐渐被曲化变成了一种对打斗的渴望。  
他没法再陪夜莺王子外出，取而代之的是又一次的艰苦的训练，只是这次没有他父亲在他身边帮助他，也再没有一个像加里安那样的王室战士能够来和他挑战，因为那些愤怒全都被他倾注在自己还尚有力量的左臂，他比以前学得更快，攻击也更加迅猛，一次格斗场上他击败了所有父亲训练过的学生，而他仅仅用了自己的左手，甚至没有带上防卫的木盾。  
加里安和国王在一旁看着，年长的君主对这个陷入心结的年轻人有几分愧疚，哈尔米尔是他见过最好的将领，而他的儿子现在却这样可怜，甚至在恨意中迷失了自己。  
加里安突然大喊了一声，冲上去避开了哈尔迪尔的攻击，把那完全不知如何反抗的战士从冰冷的地面上拉起来。  
“够了。”加里安看着他，带着命令的口吻，“你这样下去会垮掉，即使是最英勇的人也会劳累，你该休息了。”  
“这还不够。”哈尔迪尔说道。  
“你在发疯。”加里安夺过他手上的棍子，“你会成为将军，可你现在这样让我担心，你的愤怒会毁了你。”  
“你不明白。”将军的儿子上前一步，把王子吓了一跳，“我体内的火在燃烧我的灵魂，我必须释放出来，而只有在战场上我才能有这种感觉，普通的打斗根本没办法解决。”  
“林迪尔很担心你。”加里安说，“我知道你在生他的气，可这没意义。”  
“你们都是国王的儿子，你是继承人，你也是勇敢的战士，你知道战斗的快感，可你的弟弟不明白，他只是讨厌战争讨厌死亡，他根本不知道那意味着什么，他也没办法了解我的痛苦。”  
“他迟早会明白的，不管是战争还是你。他喜欢你，甚至胜过喜欢我和父亲。”  
“这没有意义。”  
“那这是你的问题，哈尔米尔之子。你也根本不了解他的痛苦，他的确不必成为像你这样的战士，因为我会保护他，直到他真正长大那一天。他现在的脆弱不是你口中的无知，倒是你已经被无知与冲动蒙蔽了双眼。”  
“唱歌是救不了人的。”  
“没人能复活死去的人。”加里安盯着哈尔迪尔，对方抹了一把头上的汗，“可他的歌声已经让大家度过了一个长冬，他们为此活下去。”  
“是我的父亲在外面打仗，他也是为了这些人能够活下去，可他就那么死了，他用血换来的生命，你的弟弟唱几首歌就能把他们感动。”  
“我们都为你的父亲感到悲伤，作为将军他的任务是在外面与入侵者抗争保护这个国家，可他没法和寒冬对战，这寒冷源自于人们内心。”  
“也许吧，可我的愤怒让我无法接受你的话。”哈尔迪尔转身走开，加里安并没有去追他，“这痛苦只属于我。”

哈尔迪尔在格斗的最后一天在场上看到那个谈不上强壮的士兵时，就知道那是林迪尔。他们很久不说话了，现在在这种地方两人再一次面对面倒是有些可笑。他不应该来这里。  
哈尔迪尔张了张嘴，他想呼唤王子的名字，那燃烧的火温和起来，看见夜莺的眼睛，就会有柔情浮上他的心头，这他自己也无法控制。但马上，那心软的感觉又消失了，他们不是在雪地，他也不是他的护卫，现在他们是对手。  
年轻的人戴着头盔，这样没有第二个人能看出他是谁。  
除了他心爱的人。  
没有几个回合伪装的王子就败下阵，哈尔迪尔也没有像以前那样用尽全力，最后的决斗他们会使用真正的武器，但他没有用自己的剑伤到这位王子一丝一毫。  
他最后挑掉了王子遮面的沉重的铁具，那一瞬间黑色的长发也零乱地在夜莺的双肩上散落。  
“你不该来这里。”  
加里安看到自己的弟弟莫名其妙出现在那场地上，差点就要激动地冲进去，但在他确认将军的儿子不会伤害林迪尔之后，他还是安慰着自己坐下了。  
“我只是想——”  
“我现在其实不应跟你讲话。”哈尔迪尔打断那没有勇气的尝试，他的声音颤抖，他看着王子落魄的模样，仿佛断了翅的鸟儿，“你来这里不会改变什么。我恨你，我知道这话听起来伤人。我恨你不是因为我父亲，是因为你救了我。你应该让我死在那里，这样我就不必承受现在失去力量的痛苦。”  
王子抬起头看着他，对方的眼里没有仁慈。可他知道他不会伤害他，即使哈尔迪尔在下一秒就把锋利的剑指向他的脖子。  
王子微仰起头，灰色的眼睛望着被痛苦折磨的人。他想要张口说话的时候，寒冷的气流却抢先贯穿了他的身体，那些乞求原谅的话语就又一次在他的体内冻结。  
但王子悲伤的眼泪没有在雪中凝固，将军的儿子看着夜莺的眼中流下泪水，那泛红的双眼和他吻他时一模一样。  
“我爱你。”  
他能猜出他的口型，可他没有回应，放下了自己的剑，右臂上的伤疤已经淡去了颜色，可他心上的伤痕却愈发深刻。  
王子闭上自己的眼睛，所以他没有看见那战士混着汗水流下的眼泪。

后来将军的儿子还是当了将军，那是第一百三十个长冬的第九年，他终于拿上了父亲留下的剑，他的右臂不再危险，左手的攻击却更加致命，只是除了夜莺王子以外，没人知道那里每分每秒都有将军沸腾的生命流窜过过，那是仇恨与勇气交织的血液，使将军更加沉默，也使他的力量更强。  
而对于这两个年轻人之间，那些共同度过的冬日便都已无存，只能在王子的记忆中活下去，不断地重复、温习，却没有办法再一次实现。  
再后来，战争终于来到了冬城，军队在长冬的尾声出发，夜莺的兄长与他心爱的将军都要离开，像当年的老将军一样，为了国家，为了冬城的人民。但他留在了国内，因为他不足以称作战士，他的母亲希望他只做那只夜莺。  
王子看着出征的队伍，他的将军和兄长在最前方，忧郁的将军和威严的王位继承人骑着城中最好的两匹白马，他一眼就能看见。  
原谅我吧，原谅我，再给我一次机会。你回来的时候，让我向你道歉。  
他觉得自己陷入了虚无，为什么他会觉得这就是终结，他应该歌唱，继续他的诗篇，可是他明白自己吐露出来或许只有苍白的懊悔，而冬城的子民不应该拥有这些。  
他竭力跑到最前面。  
等等，等等！我爱你，我爱你！  
将军的马为他的努力停下了前行，而已经被悲愤封闭的将军为了维持他与王子共同的尊严，他回过头看他，并说道，“殿下，请回去吧。”  
林迪尔想说的话都卡在了嗓子里，他不敢乞求他的原谅，他甚至不敢说话。  
你还会保护我吗？  
那么保护这个国家。  
你是将军。  
林迪尔真想拉住他的手，像他们以前那样，男孩们的温度在冰雪中炙热。  
“保护你的国家，”王子说道，“保护将来的王。”  
保护你的王上。  
不必再保护我，你是将军，你保卫这个国家和你的王。  
林迪尔看着他的将军，他真的是一位将军了，那些痛苦的火不再那么明显，他变成了冷静的勇者，他能在他的眼中看见当年的老将军。他的梦想实现了，他该为他高兴。  
所以夜莺笑了，即使他是那么得痛苦难过，那么得希望将军留下，可是他再也没有掉过眼泪，在格斗场上的那次，是他最后一次为他流泪。  
“你一定要回来。”  
他的这句请求虽小，但将军还是听见了。  
那时候，他们都想吻对方，将军明了自己心中的柔情还是属于夜莺王子，永永远远都只为了他，无论多少痛苦充满他的心，他都还是爱他。  
可是他也明白自己伤害了心上人，这份感情最好的归宿大概就是遗忘。  
“我会的。”  
他回答，那时候他坚信自己会回来，所以他也露出一个微笑，像他少年时那般。

“出征的那天，”游侠说道，“雪下得很小，但还是很冷。那是我最后一次见他，是我最后一次看见他对我笑。我不知道为什么，我就那一瞬间坚信无疑，军队会胜利归来，并且那些折磨他的悲伤也会在夏日中融化。”

军队在冬城管辖的边界停下，那里的小溪已经解冻了，是离长冬最远的地方。  
哈尔迪尔熟知军队里的每一个人，他能叫出他们所有人的名字，他和他的父亲简直一模一样，只是那个逝去的英雄没有他的王子，他没有曾许下的承诺，他也没有那些痛苦和愤怒在心中燃烧。可现在，他们一模一样，曾经毒害着哈尔迪尔的怨恨开始在冰雪融化中也渐渐消失了，他看着那些士兵，他们也有子女，有兄弟姐妹，有在意的爱人，也许就在他们出征的前一日，会有温柔的女子为他们装点行李，她们骄傲又悲伤，战争中总会有人失去一些人。  
他发现自己没有什么可以去思念的家人，他的母亲在他很小的时候就去世了，他唯一记得的就是她温暖轻柔的抚摸，火光下她的声音沙哑却让人安心；她没有留下第二个孩子。而他的父亲，哈尔米尔，由于对妻子的爱过于强烈，他的忠诚最终没有让他再娶一个女人，他下定决心好好抚养他爱情的果实，即使作为冬城的将军，他从未因为国家的战事而冷落这个需要指引的孩子，他教导他，亲自训练他，把他所有坚毅、公平、正直的品质都传给了他，而他的儿子没有让他失望。这是生死之间留给两人的慰藉。  
哈尔迪尔在溪边坐下，他终于开始想念那只夜莺了。他们少时曾经约定要一起出去，不是为了去打仗，而是为了争取自己的自由和梦想，现在他独自一个人在这里，记忆就开始侵蚀他的思想，他能看见夜莺王子充满快乐的面容；他记得他发间的香气，那是王后在花园中种下的花的气息，夜莺喜欢去那里，看着抗冬的花朵们在寒冷下绽放；他能感受到王子身体的温度，他唯一一次的亲吻，他的胆怯和勇敢，都融在那轻轻一吻上；可是他也看见了他的眼泪，当他把剑指向王子的脖子的时候，他看见男孩眼睛里流下的星光，他心痛了，他看着王子无声地对他说出深情的告白，那一刻他好像能放下那仇恨了；可是他又退缩了。  
如果他直白地告诉他他们之间已经没有怨恨而言，他们还可以像以前一样，他能做他的护卫保护他，那是不可能的。最重要的是，将军知道他深爱着夜莺。这爱是错误的，将军不应该爱上王子，即使是王子也爱他，他们的身份不会与这爱意相融，他们的相爱会变成冬城光辉履历上的污点。而将军的父亲不会希望这种事情发生，他热爱这个国家，就像他热爱自己的孩子。  
哈尔迪尔不会因此那么痛苦，如果他不能光明正大地爱夜莺、亲吻夜莺，他就履行他的承诺。他会履行他答应夜莺的承诺，保护他的兄长。他可以以这样的方式永远爱他。  
加里安在他身边坐下的时候，他没有第一时间意识到，那短暂的时间中，他想象了无数次的征战，如果有一天他死了，或是王子的兄长死了，夜莺会悲伤，整个冬城也会失去夜莺欢乐的歌声，人们心中的冰冷会再一次肆虐这个国家。  
“你在想什么？”  
哈尔迪尔转头看见王子的脸，他和林迪尔的面孔有几分的相似，只是像之前所言，长子更像父亲，次子更像母亲。  
“您知道我没什么可想的，这在战场上不会起什么作用，殿下。”  
“叫我加里安，这称呼听着很怪。”  
“听起来不太礼貌。”  
“也许我父亲会这么想。”加里安借着傍晚的光去观察将军的侧脸，“你已经不再生林迪尔的气了。”  
“我的仇恨在很久以前就结束了。”将军的声音沉了下去，“我看着他，突然想到我父亲。父亲想要让我成为一个成功并且称职的将军，于是这成为我的梦想，当我还是你弟弟的护卫，他也让我坚持下去，即使他并不喜欢战争。”  
“自从那次意外，你和我谈话的时候从来不喜欢说他的名字。”  
“或许是为了减少自己内心的愧疚。”  
“你的沉默会让你们伤害彼此，如果你能安全回去，你应该把自己的尊严放下哪怕一点，你就知道你们还能像以前一样。”  
“你们对于他太过溺爱了。”  
“是的。”加里安的眼中增添了几丝伤感，“这是我犯下最大的错误，我知道当棍子打在身上的时候是什么感觉，知道皮肤被剑器划伤的滋味，知道眼前尽是尸体的那种绝望，我因此坚强，像我父亲期望的那样。林迪尔出生的时候我已经天天在训练场上练习剑术，会跟着你的父亲出去射击，我甚至在他五岁的时候才第一次真正地见他，跟他说话。那天我把一个成年的士兵打得爬不起来，我看着他脸上痛苦的表情，他甚至流泪了，我不知道为什么他会这么伤心，我有点不知所措，抬起头张望的时候看见母亲拉着一个小男孩——那只小夜莺，已经被这场面吓坏了，他在往母亲的怀里躲。我也是这样的年纪被第一次领上训练场看士兵们比赛，却没有那么畏惧。我那时候还不算大，可是我知道我想保护他，我清晰地了解，他不会想要跟我一样上战场，不会想要拿起武器，如果我想让他在幸福中生活，我就一定要保护好他。这种念头太过强烈，我会为他挡住一切来自外界的欺负，甚至不让他自己削水果，命令侍女不要让他登上窗台，母亲的指令在我这里得到了过度的强化，他看起来很开心，可是他想要自由。在他一次又一次跟我提出要外出的要求的时候，我想到了你。你是唯一一个能给我抗衡那么久的士兵，而且你又是哈尔米尔的孩子，所以我对你放心，知道你会保护好他。我跟你父亲说了这件事，我看着夜莺终于真正地快乐起来，他跟我谈论的最多的就是你，我当然清楚，他对你有了爱，也因为你回应了他，或多或少，如果有一天你的爱消失了，你不见了，他会有多痛苦。”  
“我不能让他这样，我需要让他离开你生活，所以我告诉他，等到他十六岁生日以后，你们就必须分开，他要开始学习用剑，如果哪一天他也必须上战场，他要知道怎么保护自己，如果你和我都不在他的身边。后来他乞求我，要我允许你继续和他待在一起，我就心软了，现在看来是个大错误，我让你们继续在一起。直到你们决裂后的一个星期，他才能真正地摆脱失去你的悲伤，他又开始唱歌，我才放下心，可是我知道，他还是爱你——”  
“我说了这么多。”加里安移开眼神，已经有人点起了火，“我只是想让你明白，你必须要回去，无论发生什么。”  
王子压低了声音：“这次征战胜算不是太大，我们没有多少优势，即使我们人数众多。”  
“我答应过他我会保护好你。”  
加里安笑了笑：“你不需要保护我。”说完，他从怀里掏出一把匕首递给将军，上面用雪花的标志，露出来的刀刃在昏暗的夜中闪过冷光。  
“这是我嘱托橡木盾为你打造的，你值得这样的武器，即使这也是我对林迪尔自私的爱——我不能让他悲伤，不仅是为了他，也是为了我的人民，冬城需要他。而他恰恰需要你，你要保护好自己。因为你现在的确是孤身一人。”  
“你听起来太过悲观，可战争还未定胜负。”  
“这只是为了以防万一。最好的结局是我们带着军队凯旋而归。”  
“……你说得对。我的确是孤身一人。”  
“英雄们从来都明白寂寞的滋味。”  
“那些不是英雄的不也正是这样吗？你有没有想过不愿身为王室？”  
“你的问题不是对我的，将军。”加里安看着他，“如果夜莺愿意，他会为你放弃这些。而你一直都装作自己不知道。”  
当将军看到王子的笑容的时候，他差点就以为他将要保护的是那只夜莺，可他只是眨了眨眼，那面孔又变成了一位国王那样坚毅。  
“或许，殿下。”

游侠走进那神秘地林间，一股久违却又悲凉的虚恍闯入了他的身体，他有一瞬间感觉到无力，他所爱之人葬身于此。这其间的寒意会冷却所有人的内心，即使是在炎夏也不会有所改变。  
“相信我。”他看着眼前雾气模糊了一切，“像我们承诺过的那样。”

林迪尔在坏消息传来的前夜一直在做恶梦，而最可怕的莫过于得知了那一切都成为了现实。冬城的小夜莺在床上辗转反侧，身体在颤抖中发冷，仿佛是赤身裸体面对着一场残酷的暴雪，直到侍女因为他恐惧的叫喊而走过来抚慰他安静下来。  
“我梦到了不好的事。”他说，一下子抓住侍女的小臂，“我很害怕。”  
“殿下，您知道您不该害怕。”女子用手背擦去他额头上聚集的汗液，“加里安殿下曾经教过您不必如此。”  
“我无法平静下来。”夜莺缩回了自己的被子，“我的内心感到冰冷。”  
“炎夏即将到来，殿下。那个时候不会再有寒冷回来困扰您。”  
夜莺昏昏沉沉地睡去了，梦境变得有点迟缓，也没有了那些他从未敢于想象的厮杀场面，只有他和他深爱的将军，像少时那样没有忧虑地躺在雪地之中，双颊在冬日下略微通红，但他们牵着彼此的手，有温暖直达胸口。  
“我此生会一直保护你，我的殿下。”  
“永远不会离开你。”  
他在中午醒来，却感到身体难受至极，母亲为他叫来了御医，已经成年的王子一下子又变得像十四岁之前那样脆弱。  
“战争会毁了我们。”林迪尔不想让母亲感受自己滚烫的皮肤，只能把整个身子尽力缩在被子下，“相信我。”  
“不会的，我的孩子。”王后的手指在他散开的长发中拨弄，“他们会回来，带着军队，就像你会很快好起来一样。”  
“我是不是太过幼稚天真，我本应该为我兄长作战。”  
“这不是你的职责。”  
“王子的职责也不应该只是唱歌。”  
“别为别人而改变你自己，我的夜莺。”  
“他是为了我好。我终究有一天都要面对那些我不想面对的事物。”  
“如果你想要拯救子民，”女人在他额前留下一个吻，“相信我，林迪尔，你不是非要上战场。”  
“我已经在了。”林迪尔眨了眨眼，“自从他走的那一刻起，我一直和他在一起，和他们两个，这是一个男人该有的本质，不是吗？”  
“林迪尔，让你活着，是加里安的职责，是他的本性——他爱你，我们都是；而对于将军，只有他自己心里知道你对他的意义如何。”  
“我恐惧他们的死亡。”  
“我和你父亲也是。”  
“为什么有那么多人都在临死之前才能想起自己本最该爱的人？”  
“让他们所爱之人出现是出于恩惠，”王后闭上眼睛流下了眼泪，“你不该想这些，你仿佛还是我怀里的孩子，但你还有很多时间。”  
“将军也会吗？”  
“我想一定会的。”

远方有马的嘶声。  
游侠在路边停下，他的手上被荆棘的树木划出了一道血痕，但他早已习惯了这样的疼痛，孤独的年头里他经历了太多，即使是苍老下去的躯体却仍然有一丝力量尚存。  
他在等他们来找他。  
或许不是来找他，他在等他们发现他。  
有人会说这样大可不必，这些都只是多余的举措，可是他有时候会变得这样固执。  
他等待了一时，冬城的卫队在他面前停下，那酷似刺客的形象无疑会引起他们的注意。  
白马在凶狠地喘气。  
“露出你的脸。”为首的卫士命令道。  
游侠看着那没有雪痕的地面，他记忆里的冬城从来都不是这样，或者说他希望记得的冬城。  
“露出你的脸。”首领再一次命令。  
“我有条件。”他的声音对他们异常陌生。  
“你无权在冬城的领土上提条件。”马上的男人还没有愤怒。  
“你会接受我的条件的。”游侠说罢，隐藏在黑暗中的眼睛瞥向了居高临下的卫士，随后摘下了自己的兜帽，“你们没人比我更了解这个地方。”

将军失踪的消息伴着年长的王子落魄归来时一同到达冬城。  
加里安在马上几近昏迷，他的肩头中了箭，骑着的白马在踏入城门的一刻也失去了力气，他们的士兵回来的不算少，但是都遍体鳞伤。  
夜莺似乎相信了自己不好的预感，他仍然在城堡内，在母后的阳台处向下探望着，他深爱的金发将军不在队伍中。他站了很久，希望自己是错的，也许他会在队伍最后——他是将军，他有能力，他会尽其所能送他的士兵回家。  
可是没有。  
他觉得心里的疼痛开始蔓延，可是他知道他的兄长回来了，至少他的兄长回来了。  
加里安在高烧中度过了三日，病情才渐渐好转，悲伤的夜莺在他身边唱着歌，却因为失去将军的痛苦而很多次无法再发生。  
“这世界上的战争不会为我们带来好结果。”他躺在王后的腿上，几天没有完全的休息让他的身体状况也开始下降，何况他本身也不是强壮之人。  
“它不会。”  
“我们的生活会失去意义，严冬也会折磨我们。”  
王后抚摸着他的头发，却又摸到了他眼睛里流出的泪水。  
“他会回来的，他答应过我。”  
“战争的事情实在无常，我的孩子，你必须在痛苦中活下去。”  
“我还相信他，他不会骗我，即使我们的关系曾经那么差，可是他从不说谎，他会回来，我跟他说要保护兄长，他做到了，他不会那么轻易地死去。”  
“他是个好将军。”  
“他说他会永远保护我。”说出这句话的时候，夜莺的困意已经很沉重了，他本不会提起那些被抛弃的往事，他的将军曾经把他视作痛苦的根源，可是他时常梦见那些美好的日子，那些坚定的誓言和少年的懵懂。  
“少时的承诺很难兑现，但你会得到主的守护。”  
“我做了什么吗？我只是唱歌，可是我没办法让那些在战场上死去的人再活着回来。”  
“别想这些，夜莺，你会为那些失去家人的人带来安慰。”  
“即便如此，亡灵也不会归来。”  
“你明白自己的意义。”  
夜莺睁开眼看着沉睡中的兄长，又匆匆闭眼。  
“我请求你，母后，找到他，无论是什么样，让他回来。”

加里安醒来后，林迪尔却又病倒了，可他仍然会在每天夜晚为冬城的人们唱歌，只是在后面的夜晚，他唱歌的时间愈发变少，因为他总是很快就没有了力气。  
按照他所说的，受王后的嘱托，国王先后排了四个队伍去寻找下落不明的将军，每一次甚至相当于极大的风险，不仅是林地里的野兽，还有埋伏的少数族群或者敌人，都是极为危险的存在，后来在两个士兵牺牲后，国王不得不叫停这种似乎没有希望的救援。  
“他答应我会保护你。”林迪尔看着坐在床边的兄长，他的头发已经散开了，昨晚他没有歌唱，已经这样待在床上一天一夜，在傍晚的余辉把他深色的头发映得璀璨时，他并没有觉得温暖。  
“他是个好将军。”加里安回答，“我真的很抱歉，林。”  
“父王已经停下了搜捕。”林迪尔说，“他们不想再找他了，只有我自己还想找他，我是不是太幼稚了？”  
“别这样想，我会和你找到他，”加里安握紧了夜莺毫无力气的手，“他会安然无恙地回来，或者哪里受伤了，但我会努力让他活着回来。”

夜莺走到他和将军曾经一起来到过的那个断崖高处，那个时候的寒冬早已无处可寻。  
他能听见后方有马声在嘶喊。  
他慢慢地走着，看着远处的山，云在顺风渐行渐远。  
“山的那边是什么？”  
“是战争。”  
“我不信。”  
还会回来吗？  
夜莺感觉到身体的沉重，他眨了眨眼睛，感觉周围的东西都发出了柔和却盲目的光，蓝色的天空也失去了颜色。他意识到自己在流泪了，可是心中的悲伤却无法被弥补。  
“哈尔迪尔。”他呢喃他的名字，“哈尔迪尔。”  
他感觉到自己是如此的无助和渺小。  
山变得越来越远。  
他在悬崖边晕倒过去。  
病魔从来没有放开过他。


End file.
